disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey and Oliver's Flights of Dreaming Soundsational Up! Parade
This as a new version of Mickey's Sounsational Parade and Dreaming Up! Parade, this as part of Disney's 2020th Anniversary Units * Mickey Mouse, Oliver Orphaned Kitten and his Friends ** Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Julius the Cat ** Minnie Mouse, Winnie Werewolf, Miss Bunny and Marie Middle Kitten ** Mickey Mouse, Oliver Orphaned Kitten, Thumper Bunny and Dj ** Sora, Kairi and Riku ** Katsuma, Poppet, Mr Snoodle, Furi, Luvil, Diavlo and Zummer (Tokyo Version) ** Goofy Goof, Pete, Peg Pete and Sylvia Marpole ** Max Goof, Roxanne, P.J., Beret Girl, Pistol Pete, Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski and Stacey ** Dibo, Cro, Annie, Bunny and Elo (Tokyo Version) * Aladdin ** Genie, Abu, Magic Carpet, Rajah and Lago ** Aladdin and Jasmine * DuckTales and Up ** Huey, Dewey and Louie (2017 version) ** Webby and Mrs. Beakley (2017 version) ** Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad (2017 version) ** Carl Fredricksen, Russek and Dug * The Three Callabreros and Coco ** Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito ** Miguel Rivera and Hector * Disney Princess ** Star Butterfly, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Corneila Hale, Hay Lin and Elyon ** Snow White, Princess Sofia, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Esmeralda, Elena, Merida, Rapunzel, Fa Mulan, Pocahontas and Moana ** Belle and Beast ** Marco Diaz, The Prince, Prince Charming, Prince Philip, Phoebus, John Smith, Li Shang, Flynn Rider and Maui * The Lion King, The Jungle Book and Tarzan ** Tarzan, Mowgil, Jane, Shanti, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera and King Louie ** Nala, Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa ** Simba * Alice in Wonderland and a Bug's Life ** Alice, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit and The Queen of Hearts ** Filk, Princess Atta, Dot, The White Queen, Silm, Heimilch, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Rosie, Dim, Tuck and Roll * The Princess and the Frog ** Tiana and Prince Naveen ** Louis, Mama Odie, Juju and Charlotte La Bouff ** Dipper and Mabel * Winnie the Pooh and Bambi ** Christopher Robin and Darby ** Pooh, Pigglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy and Mrs. Heffalump ** Bambi, Flower, Bluebell, Failne and Owl * Hotel Transylvania ** Dracula, Jonathan, Mavis, Wayne, Wanda, Frank, Eunice, Hank N Stein, Murray, Pedro, Blobby, Wendy Blob and Kakie ** Dennis and Tinkles ** Wolf Pups (With Musical Instruments) * Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and Pirates of the Carriban ** Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Jane, John Darling, Michael Darling, The Lost Boys, Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa, Joshamee Gibbs, Captain Hook and Mr Smee ** Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully ** Terence, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa,Clank, Bobble, Vidia, Periwinkle and Zarina ** Tinker Bell * Marry Popins and Cars/Finale ** Zack and Cody ** Raven Baxter and Cory Baxter ** Eddie Valiant ** Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit ** Uncle Remus ** Mary Poppins and Bert ** Iron Weasel ** Lighting McQueen and Mater Category:Disneyland Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Moshi Monsters Category:Dibo the Gift Dragon Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Parades